Sailor Moon: Metal Age
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: In order to become NeoQueen Serenity Usagi needs the Neo Crystal. She just doesn't know it. It's up to the Elemental Soldiers to educate her. Only one problem: Haruka and Michiru object. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: The Metal Age**

PART ONE: INTRODUCTION

Part A

The Sailor Senshi had faced many villains in their years together. But even they had to admit; this one was the worst. Despite their best efforts and all their attacks; the enemy kept coming.

So they found themselves at Rei's temple; discussing it.

"Luna, are you sure this enemy was never faced on the Moon?" Rei asked.

The cat Guardian shook her head, "I have no memories of it."

"Perhaps it's from outer space, like Galaxia was." Mina offered, "Could they want the Star Seeds?"

Luna glanced at the Outer Senshi of their group, "What does the Future say about this?"

"There is no record of this enemy." Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, informed them. "This enemy is truly unique to this time."

Artemis sighed as he rested in Mina's arms. "So how do we defeat an enemy we don't know anything about?"

Luna looked to Michiru Kaioh, "Any suggestions?"

The senshi shook her head; the sunlight flared off her ocean-colored hair. "Sorry, I have no idea. My mirror isn't showing me anything."

Luna studied the group of senshi around her. They had never met an enemy like this. Not even the enemy's purpose was clear. It was frustrating to the say the least.

"Until we know more; everyone stay on guard. We might have to face this thing again." Artemis murmured. "Perhaps we'll learn something new next time."

"I hope so," Luna muttered, "Because we have nothing to go on."

Days later; with the sun cresting over the edge of the world, the city awoke as it always does.

And high above the city; in her apartment Mason Rogers stood watching the sun rise. She rested one arm against the window; her hand pressed to the cool glass. The slow change of colors across the sky helped to sooth her dark mood.

It had been another sleepless night; another lonely, quiet evening. This solitude was beginning to eat at her; beginning to strip away her personality. It never ceased to amazing her that she could be alone in a city of more then a million people.

For the past two years she'd lived in Tokyo Japan, teaching English. She didn't really have a class like some people. She worked for a company that offered lessons to whoever wanted them. She taught in a school during the evenings, four days a week for three hours a session.

The work paid well; her hours were reasonable and she loved this place. She loved Japan.

In the two years she'd lived here; she had traveled as much as she could through this wonderful country.

Despite the warm, welcoming people she found; she never made friends. But then, friends were something she'd never had a lot of. There was a time, a few years back where she had had friends. But she had left them all behind when she moved here.

Mason shook her head; leaving the window, she crossed to her kitchen. The smell of burnt toast scorched her nose and she sighed. Setting her coffee cup down; she peered at the blackened slices.

"I still can't cook."

Cooking was something she had never learned to do. Her cousin was the cook; her cousin was the one who did the laundry, made the grocery list, handled everything domestic.

But her cousin wasn't here and she had to eat. Mason tossed the burned toast into the garbage and retreated to her bedroom. She finished getting dressed in her running suit. Packed her gym back and left her apartment.

One thing that Mason did well was physical fitness. She'd been a gym attendee since she was a teenager. People would often comment that she was a health freak.

She was a freak; just not in that way.

The walk to the gym was refreshing in the crisp-post dawn morning. The city was starting to get busy; even at this hour. The gentle hum of activity kept her mind busy as she walked.

The health centre was state-of-the-art and she loved coming here. As so much was in Japan; the centre was built on the roof of a public shopping area. It had a fantastic swimming area; and a full fitness and training facility.

The elevator deposited her on the correct floor and she drew out her membership card. There was already staff in the center as she swiped her card at the desk.

"Good morning, Rogers-san." The desk personnel greeted.

She returned the greeting and swept into the change room. It was quiet; most people came after work.

The cardio and weight area had a sense of stillness to it. As if the room was holding it's breath. The soft whirring of the Sky-Runner 3000 added to the sense of mystery.

Mason liked the Sky Runner machine. It was like running on air. It made her feel free; light.

She wasn't a tall person; just barely five feet four inches. That was an average height until you met her cousin. Then Mason was short. Her cousin was a cool six feet tall.

Shaking the thoughts loose she turned on the radio that was built into the machine. It was satellite radio; which she loved. Commercial free music, 24/7. It was perfect. She selected the fast, pounding rhythm of trance/techno music and let the sounds take her away as she ran.

An hour later she was working her way through weightlifting. This was always hard work for her. It wasn't the weight she lifted or the moves she was doing; it was the pain.

The pain was a constant reminder of just how much of a freak she was. The pain came not from the physical work; but the past she had barely survived before coming to Japan.

Two years ago Mason Rogers had given up being a soldier. It wasn't the military kind. But the magical kind. She, Mason Rogers, was in fact an Elemental Soldier. Hers was the power of Titanium; the strength of metal. She was the Titanium Soldier of the Elemental Protectorate.

A fancy name for a bunch of magically gifted girls who had to save the earth.

It was a duty; a job, a destiny. It was her life.

A life she'd walked out on.

After all who wanted to spend their lives fighting enemies that only wanted to destroy them? Who wanted to die only to be brought back, time and again? Who wanted that?

She didn't.

Two years ago; she had committed the gravest of crimes. She had removed her ring of power; turned her back on her friends and walked away.

They had shouted for her to stop; to come back, to stop being a fool. But she had ignored them. The only one not to scream at her back was her cousin. Because her cousin was the only one who understood. The only one who knew her feelings.

Being the solider of Titanium wasn't that wonderful. Like the Element she commanded; she had become hard. Her emotional nature had disappeared behind her duty. She'd taken on the unyielding, unbreakable, indestructible qualities of her Element.

It had made her socially unacceptable. Her ability to communicate, to share, to feel…had disappeared. She'd been nothing more then the metal she commanded. It had been an empty way to live.

And so she had made the choice to leave.

She wasn't an emotionless being. She was human and she was a woman. Mason Rogers wasn't going to end up like her leader. The Elemental Soliders leader was so consumed by her duty; that her life had ceased to exist beyond it. And that was not a life Mason wanted.

So it was here, in Japan, amidst this technology-based world of old custom and new culture, she learned to feel again. It had come slowly and painfully; like a child relearning their world. There had been moments when she missed her powers. But those had become increasingly few as time went by.

It really wasn't her powers she missed. It was her cousin.

Raiden King had been the only family Mason had ever known. Both girls lost their parents the same day; both gained their powers at the same time. But it was Raiden who managed to balance the two worlds.

Yes, of all the things, Mason missed. She missed her cousin the most.

"Rogers-San?"

Mason blinked and focused on her surroundings. She was standing at the window; staring out at the city of Tokyo. It was pouring rain; a very strong storm. She smiled slightly; Raiden loved storms.

"Rogers-san?"

Mason looked over at the gentle voice. It was one of the gym trainers, "Yes?"

"I heard you were starting a new class this evening. Is that so?"

"Yes." She nodded.

The trainer nodded, "I wish you well with it."

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

He bowed slightly and left her alone.

Mason looked back at the storm beyond the window. "Raiden, I miss you." She turned away from the window and gathered her things.

Perhaps now she would be able to sleep. It would be best if she rested before work this evening. With a new class starting she needed to make a good impression on them.

As she dressed after her shower; Mason paused as she studied her reflection. People considered her pretty; perhaps she was. She honestly didn't know. Her hair had always been pure black; like coal. Her skin was pale despite her healthy lifestyle. Her eyes were a shining, luminescent silver color. The darkness of her hair combined with the pale skin color; made her eyes glow.

She'd never been one for colorful clothes; black and grey suited her just fine. It wasn't until the day Raiden had commented on them, that Mason noticed it. The only colors she wore were black or grey or a combination. Perhaps it was her Elemental influence or perhaps it was just her personality.

The thought made her frown at her self. But wasn't her personality and her Element one in the same? She shook her head; not any more they weren't.

Mason left the fitness center and made her way to the building lobby. She stood aside from the doors; holding her black gym bag in one hand. And watched the powerful storm; she smiled at the whips of powerful lightening and deep rumbles of thunder.

Raiden would have been thrilled at this storm. After all, she was the Elemental Solider of Lightening. Which included thunder, rain and storms in general. Yes, this was her kind of weather.

Mason let her self enjoy the storm. It was like having her cousin with her in a way. She let her mind conjure the image of Raiden and imagined they were watching the storm together.

_This is a perfect day._ Raiden would say.

_It's wet_, Mason would reply.

They would laugh together.

Mason found her self smiling at the imagined conversation. She missed their laughter; the two of them had shared a lot of happy times together.

Raiden was more passionate then Mason was. She was quick, bright and fast, like her Element. Mason was slower to become emotional; she was better with quiet strength.

The day their parents had died; it had been Raiden who fell to pieces. Mason had been the one to hold her and soothe her. She had dealt with the arrangements; the funerals, the selling of their homes. While Raiden let her grief consume her; Mason had maintained their lives.

But on the other hand; it was Raiden who encouraged Mason to leave the Soldiers. Her cousin knew that Mason was slipping away. It had been Raiden who had been the buffer between Aiden and Mason. The two of them had never gotten along well.

But that's what happens when you bring Fire and Titanium together. There's going to be conflict. Aiden was the Solider of Fire. All heat, passion and energy. She was hot tempered, quick to act and uncontrollable in nature. She was sometimes even reckless and at times unreasonable.

So when you bring the cool, resilient, indomitable Titanium together with scorching fire and unbridled heat, there's going to be sparks.

So it had fallen to Raiden and Ocean to calm the firestorm that Aiden and Mason created.

Mason shook her head again. Why was she suddenly thinking of Aiden? It made no sense to her and she wasn't about to wonder about it. Instead she zipped up her black track jacket and headed out into the deluge.

Across town; within their rented house; Raiden King smiled in satisfaction. She could still conjure the perfect day.

"Did you have to do that?" A voice whined behind her.

She turned her head, "Yes, actually I did."

The complainant glowered at her, "You're such a killjoy."

Raiden shrugged, "Someone has to be around you."

The girl flashed her a grin, "That is true."

Raiden shook her head in resignation as Crystal bounced out of the room. Her voice filled the house as she called for Aiden and Dylan.

Turning back to the window; Raiden closed her eyes. She reached out with her powers and felt the coolness of metal. She smiles softly as she sensed her cousin's presence. It would be impossible to get through Mason's shielding; but perhaps the storm would be enough to announce their presence.

"Trying to reach, Mason again?"

Raiden opened her eyes, staring at the Wind Solider in front of her. "Anila, I wish you would stomp your feet or something."

The blonde beauty smiled softly, "I would, but we have an emergency."

"Like what? You broke a nail?"

Anila smiled, "That would Crystal."

Raiden moved away from the blonde, searching for her jacket. She had to get out of this house, it was crowded.

"It's in the closet, Dylan hung it up." Anila told her.

"You're spooky sometimes," Raiden muttered as she left the living room. She found her coat in the front closet, just as Anila had said.

"Raiden," Anila appeared beside her, "The emergency."

Raiden shrugged on her rain coat, "I'll find you."

"Yes, but…"

She stepped around the wind solider and out the door.

Anila sighed in frustration, "Sometimes you're as stubborn as Mason."

She shook her head and went in search of the rest of them.

The energy blast didn't even phase the creature. As the colored light faded away; the Sailor senshi couldn't believe it.

"It should have worked," Sailor Moon looked at the rod in her hand. "Why isn't it working?"

The group surrounded her in a loose circle. "Perhaps if we all attacked at once?" Venus suggested; she looked to Mercury, "Would that work?"

Mercury studied the creature through her visor. She shook her head, "I'm not getting anything useful. It's beyond anything we've faced yet."

"We should at least try!" Mars told them, "We can't just stand here and do nothing."

"If we attack like that, we'll drain our powers and be defenseless." Jupiter retorted. "Uranus, Neptune should go first, Mars and I will follow. Venus, Mercury you next. Sailor Moon, you attack after them. At least that way we can recharge some before we have to think of the next plan."

Sailor Uranus felt the shift in the wind; the tingle of power up her spine. "Neptune?"

"I feel it too, but I have no idea what it is."

They weren't the only ones who felt it.

Tuxedo Kamen felt the tingle of power; it breathed over him like a warm gust of wind. He paused, looking around for the source of it. What an odd sensation amdist a downpour like this.

"You guys ready?" Jupiter asked the two outer scouts.

Neptune couldn't shake the sense of the ocean; it was so strong. She looked around. It had never felt so real before; as if the ocean itself was rushing toward them.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I have no idea; but it's like the sky is about to break apart." Uranus looked at her partner. "Something's wrong."

"Guys, look out!" Sailor Moon threw herself at the two scouts and knocked them down as the energy blast seared by them. "What is wrong with you two?" The blonde asked as she pushed herself off them. "It's not like you two to miss that."

Uranus got to her feet, "Something's wrong with the sky."

Sailor Moon looked up; it was raining but nothing else. She looked at the two out senshi, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Can't you feel it," Neptune asked. "It's like the ocean is rushing toward us; it's incredible."

"I don't feel anything but wet from the rain." Sailor Moon got to her feet, "Are you guys sick?"

"No." Uranus got to her feet and held out a hand to Neptune. "It's just a feeling."

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen sprang for his beloved and the managed to reach her. But the blast hit him full in the body and he fell to the ground.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon went to her knees beside him. "Mamo-chan!"

He groaned as she rolled him over, "Usako."

Uranus moved to attack when the wind was thrown into chaos. She looked into the sky and it was like the world was shifting it's balance.

"Uranus!" Neptune caught her lover as the woman fell. "What's wrong?"

"The power is incredible." Uranus couldn't see anything but the sky. There was a figure in it; with long shining gold hair. Her eyes were pale blue like a spring sky. She wore a gold dress with blue ribbons.

"Who are you?" Uranus reached for her, "Who are you?"

Neptune had never seen her lover like this and it worried her. But as she stood up to attack; the world heaved around dher. She fell and was surrounded by the ocean. The deep, cool depths were everywhere and she saw a figure in the darkness. She had eyes the color of the water around them. Her hair was a rich brown with bronze highlights. She wore a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. But there was something so powerful in that dainty looking figure.

"What's wrong with them?" Jupiter ran up. "They're acting strangely."

Sailor Moon studied the two outer scouts; she held Mamoru in her arms. "They both said something was happening."

Luna and Artemis ran up to the fallen outers scouts. Artemis checked on Tuxedo Kamen.

"They are the only ones affected?" Luna asked.

"So it would seem." Artemis stared at his partner, "What is it?"

Luna sat on her hunches; it was a vague memory. "I once heard mention on the Moon of the Earth Kingdom having a new warrior."

Sailor Moon watched her Guardian, "Isn't that Mamo-chan's job?"

"He's the Earth protector; but not its warrior." Luna shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's a very vague memory. I only heard it in passing. Queen Serenity never spoke of it to me."

Artemis looked over the outer scouts, "Why are they the only affected? Why not Mars or Venus?"

Luna sighed, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: The Metal Age**

PART ONE: INTRODUCTION

Part B

Raiden slowed her motorcycle as she neared the park. She could feel the presence even know. Removing her left glove revealed the bracelet on her arm. Se pressed her finger tips to it.

"I found it." She told the device.

There was a moment of silence, "Where?"

"The park twenty minutes East of the house. It's Styx alright. I know it is."

"Do not engage until we arrive, you hear me?"

Raiden smiled, "Sure thing, boss."

"Raiden, I'm serious, don't do anything. It could be a trap."

"Then you'd better hurry."

"Raiden-"

Raiden set her kickstand and swung off her bike. As she stalked toward the park she turned her communicator off and broke into a run. All the time she was grinning.

Sailor Moon studied the creature. "Why hasn't it done anything?"

"It's not doing anything like it should." Mars muttered. "It's as if the thing is waiting."

Raiden came around the corner and stopped in her tracks. She'd never anything like the sight before her. What were a bunch of girls in costume doing here? Her focus was distracted by the sight of the presence.

"Styx," She grinned in anticipation.

Taking a step back; she hid her self from view and removed her right glove. Gently she ran a hand over the ring on her middle finger.

"Let's do it," She pressed her hand to her chest and shouted out, "Lightening Soldier…Power Up!"

A bolt of lightening shot down from the sky; hitting her ring and flooding her body in power. Raiden closed her eyes against the burning light as her clothes were replaced with her solider outfit.

The light faded and she shook out her hair. She drew in a deep breath and flexed her right hand. The metal ring had melted into a bracelet that covered her hand from her knuckles to half-way up her arm. The manacle was impressed with a large oval shaped white diamond.

Her everyday clothes had given way to a silver micro dress with a sleeveless long black coat. A metal chest guard was across the front of the dress; the symbol of her Element was etched into the metal.

Raiden grinned as she lifted ran out from around the corner. "Lightening Whip!"

The whip appeared in her hand and she slashed it across the sky. Bolts of lightening hurled themselves at the creature that had been waiting.

The creature grinned and vanished, "It's about time you showed up, Lightening."

"Next time, call me first, I was busy today."

It laughed at her, "Where are the rest of your friends? You can't defeat me alone."

"Not that macho crap again?" Lightening mocked, "How many times are we going to have to blow you apart, Orion?"

It laughed harder, "Speaking of parts; how is Titan doing?"

Lightening frowned at Orion, "Let's just get this over with!" She lashed out with her whip and he vanished again.

Anila ran from the car as Dylan slammed on the breaks. "Wind Soldier…Power Up!"

Dylan was a step behind, "Ocean Soldier…Power Up!"

Lightening glanced at the sky as she felt the presence of her friends. "It's about time."

"Whatever," Ocean landed smoothly on the ground as Wind dropped her beside Lightening.

Wind hovered above them, "Its Orion. Didn't we blow him up in New York?"

He grinned at them, "Hello ladies."

"What say we rock his world?" Ocean glanced at Lightening, "You're still up for it?"

"Absolutely." Lightening stepped to the side, turning slightly. "Ready?"

Ocean nodded.

"By the power of Lightening!" The sky opened as a blade of solid lightening hurtled into Raiden's body.

"By the power of the Ocean!" Ocean's hands filled with a brilliant sea-green orb.

"Lightening Lance!" Raiden snapped the whip forward; the energy shot towards Orion. It took the shape of a sword blade.

"Tsunami Storm!" The green orb joined the blade of white energy.

Orion wasn't able to avoid it this time. The attack slammed into him and the plummeted to the ground.

"Wind, if you would…"Lightening looked up, "Send him home."

She grinned, "Happily." She raised a single arm, "By the power of the Wind!"

Orion lifted his head; he met Sailor Moon's gaze. "We'll be back and they won't be around to save you princess."

"Save me?" She asked him, "Why are you after me?"

"The Silver Crystal…" He whispered, "We need it."

"Why?"

He smiled softly at her

"Hurricane Torch!" Wind threw the funnel toward Orion.

"Why do you need my crystal?" She asked.

"Ask them," He whispered and was suddenly snatched from the ground. He was thrown into the sky and vanished.

Sailor Moon looked at the three women who had defeated him. They were unlike anything she'd ever seen. Were they senshi too?"

"What the freak!?"

Sailor Moon looked over as two more ran up to the other three. The one in red was furious. The one in brown was quiet; she didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"I told you to wait!" The one in red yelled at the others.

Lightening waved her off, "Chill out, Firestorm. We got him."

Firestorm glared at the woman in the sky, "Wind-chill, get down here!"

Wind settled beside Ocean, "We couldn't wait for you, boss."

"And why is that?" Firestorm glared at the woman in blue.

"He was attacking, Lightening."

Firestorm scoffed, "She can handle herself."

Lightening glanced over at the other costumed group. They were very pretty to be sure; but there was an ethereal feel to them. Except one…she looked to the man in the arms of the blonde angel.

As she studied him a sense of familiarity came over her. It was a warmth of home; the feel of family.

Could he be the Lost Prince of Earth?

"Guys, shut up." She told them, "Look." She nodded to the group watching them. "Who does he remind you of?"

Sailor Moon clutched tighter at Tuxedo Kamen; they all were staring at him.

Ocean tipped her head to the side, "It feels like home."

"I got that sense too." Lightening nodded, "Could he be the Prince?"

Firestorm glared at her, "What would you know about it? You're not part of this."

Lightening returned the hostile look, "Fine then; if he's YOUR prince, you tell me."

Wind stepped forward.

"I don't think so." Sailor Jupiter stood up, "Oak…Evolution!"

Wind soared above the energy blast, "Damn!" She hovered in the sky, "What the hell was that?"

"Stay away from us." Mars warned, moving in front of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Wind noticed the two unconscious women on the ground. They were being watched over by two cats; one black, one white. But there was something about the blonde woman.

She flew over and gently landed beside Sailor Uranus.

"Don't!" Sailor Moon shouted, "You could hit Uranus."

Wind looked at the costumed group for a moment. The blonde angel seemed to be their leader. Odd, she seemed kind of soft for a leader. She ignored them and looked back to the woman at her feet.

Gently she crouched down and touched the jewel in her headband. It was dark blue; the color of a strong sky. Gently she touched the gold bow and the glove covered hand.

Wind paused at the hand; a sense of power radiated from the unconscious woman. She clasped the gloved hand in hers and it was like the sky suddenly filled her from the inside out. She was running through the clouds; touching the stars. She was the wind it's self.

She dropped the hand and looked at her own. The jewel in her arm guard was glowing with brilliant blue light.

A stray thought blew into her mind and it suddenly made sense.

Could these be the legendary Planetary Soldiers?

Looking up she studied the group a little more closely. "Ocean; come here."

Ocean made her way over, "Touch her." She nodded to the woman beside the blonde. "Tell me what you see."

Crouching down; Ocean took the unconscious woman's hand. For a moment the woman was quiet, "Water…the ocean…I can feel it so close it's like I am surrounded by it." She released the hand. "I don't understand."

Wind smiled gently, "They're the Planetary Soldiers." She saw the confusion in Ocean's eyes, "Use your second sight, and tell me what you see."

Ocean took Neptune's hand again. Her eyes closed and she was quiet for a long time.

"Well?" Wind asked.

Ocean let out a sigh and dropped the gloved hand. "You may be right. They have memories of lives from something called the Moon Kingdom. I vaguely recall something like that. But it's like a shimmer in water, I can't be sure it's real."

"Titanium would know. She remembers everything." Ocean said hastily. "We need to ask her."

Ocean frowned and stood up, "She's gone, Wind."

Wind stood up, "No, she's here in the city. Raiden found her this afternoon."

Sailor Moon had had enough. "Who are you people?"

Firestorm regarded her coolly, "Whatever we are, we don't run around with wings. What are you supposed to be? A fairy?"

Mars frowned at the woman, "Don't talk like that to her."

Wind and Ocean ignored them, "IF they are the Planetary Soldiers, then why is Styx here?"

Ocean crossed her arms, "These Soldiers would need to have the Silver Crystal."

"You don't actually think they…" Wind glanced at the costumed group, "Could do that, do you?"

Ocean looked over; she had to admit, they did look a bit childish. But…there was something about that blonde angel. "The blonde with the wings…It's possible."

Wind studied the blonde; but her focus went to the man in her arms. "And what about him? He could be the Prince. Perhaps Lightening was right."

"We could ask her." Ocean looked over to their group, "Where is she?"

Wind looked over.

Lightening was gone.

"She always does this," Wind muttered. "So do we talk with them or not?"

Firestorm laughed suddenly, "Come on, guys. Leave the children to their toys, we have work to do."

Ocean sighed, "I guess we wait."

"Yeah, I guess." Wind shook her head and took to the sky.

Firestorm turned and walked away; followed by the woman who had arrived with her.

Ocean remained. She studied the two unconscious women; the group around the blonde and the man.

The only reason Styx would come here is for the Silver Crystal. That meant that someone had it; but could it be these people? She flinched at the thought; surely not. They didn't look serious enough to be Soldiers.

"What are you still doing here?" The one in green snapped at her.

"I was just leaving." Ocean stepped around the two on the ground and headed in the same direction as her team.

Jupiter crouched beside Uranus and Neptune; she looked at the cats. "What did they say, Luna?"

"I don't know. They used English."

Jupiter frowned slightly, "What did they want from us?"

"I have no idea."

Uranus groaned as she opened her eyes. "Did we miss anything?"

"Yeah, sort of." Jupiter stepped back as the blonde woman sat up. "We have a new enemy."

"Nothing new." Uranus rubbed her head, "Did anyone else pass out?"

"No, just you three."

"Three?" She looked over and saw Tuxedo Kamen.

Neptune opened her eyes, "What a strange dream."

Uranus looked at her, "You had one too."

They stared at one another. Strange dreams were not uncommon; but there was something different this time.

"We should go." Luna said gently, "We need to have a meeting and sort out all that happened."

Uranus stood up and helped Neptune to her feet. "Well join you later."

"We are you two going?" Mars asked.

"We have class to attend." Neptune told them lightly.

They inner senshi looked at one another, "What class?" Jupiter asked.

Uranus flashed them a grin, "Maybe we'll practice on you later."

Jupiter turned bright red, "Um, no, that's okay."

Neptune shook her head as she laughed gently, "Leave them be, come on. We're going to be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: The Metal Age**

PART ONE: INTRODUCTION

Part C

Mason Rogers walked down the quiet hall of the empty high school. In the late evening there were no high school students here. She made her way to the classroom and opened the door.

No one was there yet; it was still early. She sat down at her desk and began to set out papers and pencils. Once done she took out her class list and read it over. A couple of the names were familiar to her; but she couldn't place them.

There was a gentle knock on the door. She looked up, smiling. Using Japanese she greeted them. "Welcome, come in."

According to her class list she had five students for this course. Normally it required eight to ten; but the course had been over booked for months. These five were the ones who couldn't be fit into the regular class.

Within a few minutes she had three of her five students. Two were small business owners; one was a university student.

Mason glanced at the clock; she liked to start on time, but she'd wait a couple more minutes. It was after all only the first class.

"Sorry, we're late." Came the soft, lyrical tone.

Mason glanced at the door and did a double take. The couple was absolutely stunning. She'd only ever read about such beautiful couples in romance books. She closed her mouth and stood up.

"It's alright." She nodded them to a set of desks, "Come in."

The couple sat down beside each other and Mason had to work at not staring. They had a magnetic quality to them. It rolled around her and lulled her into watching them. And why not? They were beautiful.

But she resisted it. No one held sway over her.

She took a moment behind her desk. Silently she called her powers. She may not be able to transform; but she did have latent powers. Drawing the cool touch of metal around herself; she felt her emotions slip away. She looked up and there was no pull to the couple this time.

"Thank you for coming;" She spoke easily in Japanese, "This is English for Everyday Use. I am your teacher, Mason Rogers. Feel free to call me sensei if it's easier for you. By the end of the class I expect all of you to call me Miss Rogers. As we are here to learn English; we should use it." She paused to hand out the forms.

Michiru was surprised at the cool, hard feeling she got from their teacher. It was like she was covered in a metal shield. Michiru stared at her for a moment. But even her psychic powers were rebuffed. The shield wasn't just a feeling.

As the teacher handed out the forms; Michiru tried again. Close promximity made her powers stronger. But again she felt that hard brush of metal.

As Mason passed the couple she felt that magnetic brush. She tensed and stepped around them. Ignoring the look from the green haired beauty; she stepped up to the front of the room.

"Tonight is only the first lesson; you will be given homework to complete for Thursday's class. I would ask that you all arrive before class starts; as I like to begin on time."

The class began.

"We will start with basic letters and sounds." Mason set her paper aside and went to the blackboard. She picked up the chalk and began to write out the alphabet.

The class ended two hours later. Mason stood at the door; she bowed and thanked each student for coming. As the couple approached her she resisted the urge to put distance between them.

"Thank you for the class." The tall blonde man said politely.

Mason nodded. The urge to step away from them was stronger. Instead she put up a shield; like a fence in her mind.

"You're welcome."

Michiru was once again taken back; there was that metallic sense again.

Haruka paused as she sensed a tension in Michiru, "Michiru, we have a meeting to get to."

She nodded, and let Haruka gently pull her away.

Once in their car the blond turned to her lover. "What were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything." Michiru frowned, "It's the sensei. She gives me a strange feeling."

"I thought I was the only who did that."

Michiru was too annoyed to flirt, "Haruka, be serious."

Haruka sobered, "So what do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know. Whenever I tried to read her, I got the sense of metal."

"Metal?" Haruka asked, "Has that happened before?"

"No, never. But it's like she knew what I was doing and put up a metal wall." Michiru looked at her partner, "Do you suppose she is the new enemy?"

Haruka thought about it for a moment, "It's possible.

Michiru sighed, "She's powerful, Haruka. Powerful enough to shut me out."

"Don't worry about it. We'll find out more as we attend class."

"Should we tell the others?"

Haruka frowned; she looked at her lover. "No. Not until we know more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: The Metal Age**

PART TW0: REVELATIONS

Part A

_Dream sequence_

"Mom!" Mason laughed as she ran toward her mother, "You came back!"

As she neared her mother the ground exploded around her. Mason fell back, crying.

"Mommy!" She sat on her knees, weeping has her mother vanished. She could only cry. She was powerless in this terrible world.

"Stop crying!" A voice shouted from the darkness.

Mason looked up; searching for the voice. It wasn't familiar to her. "Who are you?"

"I am the Soldier for Fire." It told her, "And it's time for you to join us."

"Join who?"

"The Elemental Protectorate."

Mason gained her feet and looked around, "Show yourself."

"You can already see me, Mason."

"How do you know my name?"  
There came laughter in the dream. "I know many things. Just as you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you think it normal that you could master so many languages? Or perhaps you assumed your unmatched strength was normal? Tell me, Mason, do all girls control metal the way you do?"

Mason was frightened now. How could this person know so much about her? No one knew these things. Not even her parents knew these things.

"Fear is a dangerous emotion, Mason." The voice was fading slightly, "When you are ready; you will know how to find me. I can show you the world, Mason. I can make all that pain go away."

_End dream_

Mason jolted away and sat up; she was shaking and covered in sweat. Looking at her hands she stared at the bracelet on her left wrist. There was no way to remove it. Once the bracelet was put on; it never came off.

A constant reminder of who and what she was.

Mason pressed her face into her hands. The dream was one she'd had for years. It had haunted her all through her early years and into her teenage years. She never spoke of it to anyone; not even her cousin. Mason hadn't known that Raiden was suffering the same dream. There had been so much unspoken between them.

Put it was the dream that Mason focused on. Fire had promised to take the pain away. But instead she had added to it.

On instinct, Mason hugged herself. She felt the familiar aches in her battle-beaten body. Even with her Soldier powers she'd suffered great injuries. Most of them healed, but not all of them. Her left shoulder still burned where it had been hit with a fire blast. Her right arm still ached from the break it had suffered during battle. Her head ached constantly; she wasn't sure if it was bad cooking or head injury.

The pain wasn't the only thing Fire had lied about. Aiden had lied about a lot of things. And most of the time it was Mason who found out the truth and had to tell the others. None of them liked her for it. And it made Aiden hostile towards her.

But there wasn't much Aiden could do about it. Fire and Titanium couldn't destroy the other. But that hadn't stopped Aiden from trying.

Mason pulled in a deep breath and stared out her window. The city was painted in warm sunshine. It was a beautiful afternoon. Perhaps she should go for a run? The idea appealed and she got out of bed.

Jogging in Tokyo proved to be a unique challenge. It was busy and crowded and there were only so many places to go. But she liked the crowded streets; the feel of being surrounded yet alone. None of these people knew or cared about her. The sense of autonomy was what she needed.

As she came to Juben Square she debated her direction. She went straight; that would take her passed all the video arcades and sweet-shops. She liked seeing the fun other people had in their lives.

Dodging people became a hassle as she joined the crowd. Deciding to take a break; she stepped into the first place she came to. The Silent Princess tea shop was definitely quiet.

Mason made her way to an empty table and sat down. The waitress appeared a moment later; handing her a menu. There was no need to look at it; she came here often enough to know the contents. She ordered the usual and sat back in the plush bench.

"Hello, sensei."

Mason opened her eeys and looked to her left. It was the couple from her English class. She noticed instantly that there was no pull to them. It struck her as odd; but she let it go as she smiled.

"Good afternoon."

"Would you care to join us?" The blonde asked. He motioned to the empty chair beside him.

She debated; then nodded. "Thank you."

She took the chair beside the blonde; the scent of roses filled her nose as she breathed in. "Having a good day so far?"

"Yes." The green haired woman said gently. "You?"

"I just woke up, so yes." Mason said gently.

"You sound like Haruka." The woman muttered and glanced at her partner. "She could sleep forever."

Haruka shrugged, "Sleep is good."

Mason didn't let her surprise show; they were both women. Well, that was interesting. "I agree with Haruka."

Haruka….Mason glanced at the blonde…the name was familiar. It suddenly hit her. She looked away and ran a hand through her hair to keep from showing her surprise.

Haruka Tenoh; the famous F-1 driver was sitting beside her.

Mason resisted the urge to giggle like a little girl. She'd had the biggest crush on the famous driver all her life.

"Here's your order." The waitress appeared with Mason's order.

Haruka casually watched as Mason sipped her water. "You enjoy running?"

"Hmm, it's calming."

"We should go running together sometime." Haruka muttered lightly, "Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

Mason coughed to keep from choking. Had she heard that right? Had Haruka Tenoh just asked to go running with her? She looked to the blonde and they stared at one another.

"I'm not busy." Mason replied.

"Tomorrow it is then."

Mason glanced at Haruka's partner; the woman didn't seem to even notice. It was odd to say the least.

"How long have you been a teacher here?" The woman asked lightly. She smiled at Mason in a warm manner.

"Two years." Mason sat back in her chair; her shoulder was aching. Absently she rubbed it.

"You speak excellent Japanese; I thought perhaps you had been raised here."

Mason shook her head, "Canadian, born and raised. I've just never had a problem with languages."

Haruka smiled softly, "You're skilled with tongues then?"

Mason gave her a sharp glance. Had she just said that?

Michiru chuckled, "Don't mind, Haruka's teasing. She's always like that."

Mason didn't look away from the blonde; they stared at one another again. This time though there was a sense of something. A stirring of air; a brush of energy; something subtle and power.

Haruka ached a golden brow; Mason looked away.

"So do you plan to stay long in Tokyo?" Michiru asked.

"As long as I can teach, I'll stay." Mason absently tugged at her bracelet. She was rubbing the metal over her skin. It's a conscious motion.

Haruka noticed the bracelet, "That's a nice piece. Did someone give it to you?"

Mason glanced at her left wrist, "Something like that."

"You're boyfriend?" Michiru asked.

Mason shook her head, "I've never had one." She was suddenly uncomfortable; but she refused to leave. This was the first real conversation she'd had with anyone in a long time.

"Your special partner then?" Haruka asked.

Mason smiled slightly; they had an odd way of putting the obvious around here. "Not even close. She's more of a hated ally."

"Hated?" Michiru asked, glancing at Mason for the first time. "Why hated?"

"She tricked me into a lot of things I would have preferred to avoid. She's like that."

"But you're still allies with this person?" Haruka asked; her tone was edged with something close to anger.

Mason shrugged; her shoulder ached. "Sometimes we can't choose our allies."

"Did you work together for a job?" Michiru asked, "Perhaps at teaching?"

"No, never teaching. That's my own thing." Mason sighed and sat forward in her chair. "We shared a duty to help each other. It's not really something we could choose. More like it chose us."

Haruka and Michiru looked at one another. That sounded like being a senshi.

"Well then," Haurka said plainly, "It's good you left."

Mason glanced at the blonde and nodded, "Yeah. It is." Had she imagined the regret in her voice? She must have.

Mason stood up, "Thanks for inviting me to sit with you."

"Would you like a ride home?" Haruka offered.

"Thank you, but no." Mason put money on the table.

Haruka handed it back to her, "For talking with us."

Mason hesitated before accepting the money; she nodded slightly.

"Tomorrow we'll meet at the kissing fountain?"

For some reason Mason was amused at the suggestion. "Sure thing. I'll be there for noon."

Haruka nodded, "As will I."

Leaving the establishment; Mason headed toward home, but she didn't run. Instead she walked as she tried to understand what had just happened.

Michiru set down her teacup and stared at her partner. "What made you suggest running with her?"

"I have no idea." Haruka mused; looking out the window, "It was automatic."

"Haruka…"Michiru knew her partner's flirtatious nature, but something was different this time. "Just be careful. She could be the enemy."

"I know." Haruka nodded, "There was a moment where I felt something powerful from her. Perhaps tomorrow I'll find out more."

"What if she attacks you tomorrow?" Michiru asked.

"I'll be fine." Haruka looked at her partner, "I'm the wind."

Michiru stared at her for a long time. For some reason she doubted that Haruka would be able to out run Mason.

"Just be careful."

The following afternoon; Mason was at the Kissing Fountain for noon, as promised. She stood rather then sat; she didn't want to seem lazy. As she waited for Haruka to show; she studied the fall of water.

Water had always been fascinating to her. It could hold light; reflect it back, take on the shape of whatever held it. Water flowed, moved, constantly in motion. It was malleable and gentle; quiet or loud, soft or harsh. It was an amazing Element. Often times; once her destiny had been revealed to her, she had longed to be like Dylan. The Ocean Soldier had so much more to her powers then Mason did.

Mason felt a change in the wind; it made her look up. Her gaze found Haruka approaching. The blonde noticed her and waved. Mason returned it. Haruka was dressed in a gold out fit; her shorts accented her long, slim legs. Her gold jacket was open to reveal a dark blue shirt under it.

"You're early," Haruka muttered; her gaze swept over Mason. The girl was dressed in solid black. Black pants, t-shirt and shoes. "Did I keep you waiting?" She looked into those silver depths.

Mason shook her head, breaking eye contact. "No."

"We should start." Haruka scanned the park, "It looks less crowded that way, come on."

Mason hadn't jogged with anyone in a long time. She found herself enjoying it. The height difference between them made keeping Haruka's pace a challenge; but she managed.

They jogged quietly. Conversation had always been a distraction to Mason when she exercised. Haruka led the run through the park. They moved swiftly around and through the crowds.

Mason realized they were heading back, "Let's head toward Juben Square. I've still got lots left."

Haruka threw her a playful look, "Do you?"

"Yes, don't you?"

Haruka grinned, "Always."

Mason chuckled, "Come on then."

They cut across the road and along the neighborhood streets; coming out at the Square.

Haruka increased the pace; Mason matched it. "You're fast."

"Same."

They ran smoothly along the sidewalk. They passed Crown Arcade and didn't see the girls staring from inside.

"Was that Haruka?" Mina rushed to the window, "It is! What's she doing with that girl?"

"Who? What girl?" Makoto joined her friend, "They seem to be racing each other."

"Where?" Usagi joined them, "I don't see anything.

"They're gone, Usagi." Mina gave her friends a conspirator's smile, "I wonder if Michiru knows."

"Don't be an idiot, Mina." Makoto crossed her arms as she scolded her friends. "It's not like that."

"Says you, but I am going to tell Michiru." Mina grabbed her bag and rushed out of the arcade.

Usagi and Makoto sighed as they followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: The Metal Age**

PART TW0: REVELATIONS

Part B

Mason rounded the corner, she looked back. Haurka was a step behind. The blonde woman shot her a playful grin. An instant later her eyes widened.

"Sensei! Look out!"

Mason looked in front; the car was suddenly screeching and she felt it slam into her. She rolled across the street and felt something warm and solid holding her. Was she dead already?

"Sensei! Sensei?!"

Mason forced her eyes open and found Haruka holding her. She was the source of warmth around Mason.

"You're bleeding," Haruka told her, "Don't try to move; there could be more damage."

Mason smiled softly. Little did this woman know that Mason couldn't be damaged by a hit-and-run; at least not for long. She looked down at her body and felt the wounds on her calves. The car had hit her alright. Her legs should have broken; normal legs would have. But as she lay in Haruka's arms she could already feel her body healing itself.

Mason looked up into those dark eyes. "I'll be fine." To prove it she sat up. "See?"

Haruka didn't look convinced.

Mason pushed herself to stand; her legs ached but held her upright.

"Are you okay?" Mason asked, realizing that Haruka might be hurt.

Haruka shook her head and stood up smoothly. "I'm fine."

They stared at one another; both knew that Mason should be seriously hurt. But she wasn't and both of them knew it meant something.

"I'm thirsty," Mason said lightly, "Let's get a drink."

Haruka didn't argue with her.

They left the scene of the accident; the driver of the car staring after them.

Moments later they were sitting on a nearby bench; soda's in hand. Mason was leaning forward, hands on her knees. She watched the people around them. Haruka was leaning back, one arm across the top of the bench.

"The car did hit you." Haruka stated after a moment.

"And you did move faster then should be possible."

They stared at one another. Mason looked away first; she sipped her drink and tried to ancitipate the conversation.

"So you're not hurt then?" Haruka asked.

"No, you?"

"No." Haruka sat quietly for a long time, "Today's run was fun."

"Yeah." Mason looked at the woman beside her. "Thanks for rescuing me."

Haruka shrugged, "You didn't need it."

"That's not true." Mason said quickly, her tone was defensive. "I'm not indestructible." At least not against super-powered bad guys. Cars and such were another matter.

Haruka watched her; something her words had hurt the other woman. "You're welcome then."

Mason sat back and sighed, "So…we don't have any questions for each other then?"

A sense of play came over Haruka, "What kind of questions did you have in mind?"

"I should have seen that coming." Mason mused as she smiled slightly. "Aren't you dating that beauty with the green hair?"

"We're not exactly dating." Haruka muttered, "But we're together."

Mason gave a light glare, "You really shouldn't tease like that."

Haruka gave her an innocent expression, "Me? Tease? Never."

Laughter bubbled out of Mason. She shook her head and sipped her drink.

"Perhaps I shouldn't tease you, though." Haruka stood up smoothly and finished off her drink.

"Why am I the exception?"

Haruka tossed the can into the garbage. "I might not just be teasing you." Haurka glanced at her and winked.

Mason was startled for a second. She regained her senses and grinned at the blonde woman. "Oh really?"

"Come on, let's head back. Michiru might begin to wonder."

Mason laughed as she stood up. She tossed the empty can into the garbage. They left the area and walked causally together.

The streetwas thick with traffic; Raiden wondered yet again, what had possessed her to do this? She hated being stuck in traffic and yet here she was, in traffic. She sighed and lifted the visor of her helmet.

She could in theory make her way between the cars. That was one of the benefits of having a motorbike. But it might get her into trouble with the local law enforcers. Trouble she really didn't need. She had enough trouble at home with Aiden and the others.

Ever since that face off a few days ago; they had fighting with her. It wasn't HER fault the enemy was back. She was just as surprised and annoyed as everyone else. She had her own life to live and it didn't always include being a Solider.

She sighed and looked at her instrument panel. Perhaps Mason had been right. Perhaps the only way to truly be free of this life was to quit. She envied her cousins freedom; especially at times like this.

Raiden felt a familiar energy brush her skin. She looked up and was surprised to see Mason walking with a really hot looking blonde guy. Curiosity piqued, Raiden maneuvered her bike between the cars and followed them.

The two of them walked casually, like old friends would. And yet…there was something there that wasn't friendship based. Raiden frowned and decided to ask a few pointed questions.

She revved the bike's engine and swung around them; stopping a few feet ahead of them.

Mason was startled at the sudden roar of an engine behind her. After today's little accident she was jumpy around things with engines. Haruka put her arms around Mason in a comforting, protective way.

Raiden glared at the sight of the blonde holding her cousin. She lifted her helmet visor and let the hot guy see her annoyance. The blonde didn't seem to care; if anything they held her tighter.

"Get your hands off her!" Raiden snapped. She yanked off her helmet and repeated the command.

Mason was surprised to see Raiden. Why was she so angry? "Raiden, what are you doing?"

Haruka didn't like the woman on the bike; something about her was off.

"Finding out what you're doing with a hot guy like that," Raiden waved to Haruka.

Mason was embarrassed beyond words. "It's not like that." She rubbed a hand across her forehead as she sighed.

"What is it then?" Raiden challenged, "Hmmm?"

Anger burst across Mason like a golden sparkle of energy. She narrowed her eyes at her cousin. Before she could say a word, Haruka spoke up.

"We were just finishing our jog together." Haruka kept her voice light and friendly.

Raiden arched a brow; she didn't buy that. "And you're holding her like that because…"

"She feels good." Haruka replied and let her arms drop from Mason's body.

Mason was startled at the sudden chill up her spine. Was Haruka really that warm or was it just her reaction to her touch?

"Feels good, huh?" Raiden made a face at Haruka. "Don't get any ideas, buddy. She's off limits."

"Why, are you her partner?"

Raiden shuddered, "Ewww, that would be so gross."

Mason sighed, "Haruka."

The blonde looked at her.

"Thanks for walking with me; but I think it's best if Raiden takes over from here."

"Are you sure?" Haruka glanced at the woman on the bike. She really didn't like her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks again for today."

Haruka looked back to Mason; "We'll have to go running again."

"And avoid cars next time." Mason was startled when the woman laughed.

"Have a good night." Haruka stepped away and headed back along the sidewalk.

Mason waited until the woman was gone before she spun on Raiden. "What the hell is your problem!"

"My problem?" Raiden shook her head, "You're the one getting all cozy and stuff with a guy."

Mason crossed her arms angrily, "I'd have thought you'd be thrilled at the idea."

"I am; but he's just so…pretty."

Anger rushed through Mason again, "Get out of my face, Raiden."

"I wish I could, coz. But we're stuck. Aiden's been in a fit since we faced Orion again. Plus we need you to take a look at a bunch of girls. Dylan and Anila think-"

"ENOUGH!" Mason shouted. She clenched a fist and struggled for a moment. The urge to use her powers against her cousin consumed her.

Raiden sensed a rush of power and looked warily at her cousin. "Mason…"

"Get away from me." Mason spoke each word slowly, carefully.

"Mason this isn't the time to stake your independence."

"I'm not staking anything." Mason whispered. She reached for that power inside of her self and used it.

Raiden felt the change in the air; but was too late. Her bike suddenly jerked backwards. She had to use her body to stay on it.

"Mason!"

"No, I won't be drawn back into this, Raiden. I won't do it!"

Raiden shook her head and sighed, "Fine." She pulled off her right glove, "If you want to play rough, I can do that."

Mason knew Raiden was going to power up.

"Lightening Soldier…Power Up!" Raiden closed her eyes as the power flooded over her.

Mason sighed; now they would have to fight. She drew in a breath and looked in the darkening sky. She had just been drawn back into a world she hated. And she'd done it to herself. It made her want to laugh; but she felt tears prick her cheeks instead.

This was the last thing she wanted.

Raiden stepped off her bike and summoned her whip. "Now lets see you beat me."

"I don't want to beat you, Raiden." Mason whispered. "I don't want this at all."

"Are you a coward now?" Raiden knew the words were cruel; but she couldn't help it. "What? Do you need your ring to make you brave?" She conjured the ring and held it up so Mason could see it.

Mason saw the ring appear. The dull metal glinted in the sinking sun.

"Come and claim it then." Raiden challenged.

Mason closed her eyes. She didn't want to fight her cousin.

"Need a little encouragement?" Raiden drew the whip back, "Lightening whip!"

Mason didn't react to the shower of lightening around her. Where the bolts touched her; burned. Her skin burned, her clothes burned.

Pain.

Always there was pain.

Pain that her cousin had intentionally caused….Mason opened her eyes.

She held out a hand; but not for the ring. Raiden's motorbike lifted off the ground and floated silently between them.

Mason used her powers over metal to reshape the bike.

Raiden was speechless as her motorbike turned into a bipedal transformer-looking thing. "What the hell?"

"I am sorry, Cousin. I really am." Mason reached for the nearby lamp post. It protested at first; but she yanked it free. The post settled into the hand of the bike-former.

"Mason…"

Mason flicked her fingers and the machine rushed toward Raiden.

Raiden sprang backwards; the thing swung with the post, she had to flip herself high into the air to avoid being hit. The instant she touched ground the thing came at her again.

"Lightening Blade!" Her whip turned to a blade and she rushed towards the machine.

Mason had closed her eyes. Her body hurt; her mind hurt and more then that, her soul hurt. She went to her knees

Raiden tried a different approach, "Thor's Revenge!"

Her whip cracked into the air; he lightening storm hissed in warning before it rained dozens of bolts down on the machine. It kept coming.

She had a moment to catch her breath, "How the hell is she doing that?"

The machine swung at her and she had no choices left.

"By the power of Lightening…"

Mason opened her eyes. The sound and light of the battle pressed around her like a fist; as if to crush her.

She had caused this. Not Raiden but her.

Mason reached out with her powers to the machine. She focused her energy and threw her powers into it. The machine exploded with a loud bang.

"World….Shaking!"

Raiden threw herself sideways and narrowly missed the golden orb that flew into her. "Lightening Lance!"

But it was only as she released the power that she saw the machine was gone.

Mason saw her cousin's eyes as the energy lashed forward. It was going to hit her and she wasn't going to move. She wasn't as fast as Haruka and this being a super-powered attack, was going to kill her more then likely. Mason closed her eyes; she wasn't afraid to die. She'd done that too many times to be scared.

Suddenly she was warm; was she flying? Mason opened her eyes. She stared into dark eyes framed by golden hair.

Haruka?

They landed softly and Mason realized the woman had saved her life.

"Stay out of the way," The woman ordered and turned face Raiden. "Let's see you attack me with that fancy thing."

Mason watched as the blonde warrior ran at Raiden. The blonde was fast; like the wind. Raiden narrowly missed being punched across the face. The two warriors grappled with fast punches, kicks and jabs.

Their speed was super-human; as was the passion with which they battled. They went at each other with complete focus. Such intensity; such utter conviction in their roles.

Raiden managed to get loose of the battle. "Lightening whip!"

The blonde was held off by the bolt of lightening that shot between them.

"You're the one from the last fight." Raiden muttered, "The one who was unconscious. Just taking a nap were you?"

"Who are you?"

"Lightening and you?"

"Sailor Uranus."

Raiden chuckled, "One of the outer Planetary Soldiers. That explains how you kept up with me." She grinned at the blonde, "Let me guess, Solider of the Sky; embodiment of the wind; holder of one of the three talismans. Am I right?"

Uranus frowned at her, "How would know all that?"

Raiden laughed fully, "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"How did you know?" Uranus insisted.

"We know everything about the Planetary Soldiers. We're the only ones who can help your little princess attain the Neo Crystal."

"The what?"

"Hasn't your feline friends told you yet?" Raiden taunted, "Shame on them."

"Enough talk," Uranus held out her hands, "Space…"

Fire exploded beside her; she thrown sideways. "Lightening, that's enough." Firestorm appeared at a distance, "Don't waste your time with them."

Lightening searched for Mason. She found her cousin tending to the dazed blonde warrior. They looked at one another. The look Lightening saw in Mason's eyes worried her. It was a look of sheer contempt.

"Lightening, do it, now!" Firestorm vanished and Lightening sighed.

As she walked away light flashed and Raiden was left to walk home. Her bike was gone.

Mason let out a sigh of relief when Raiden left. Thank heavens, Aiden hadn't seen Mason. It would have been a disaster otherwise.

Uranus groaned as her senses returned.

"Don't," Mason whispered, "Don't move. You're hurt. I am going to heal you; but you have stay still."

Uranus opened her eyes; Mason was kneeling over her. The girl had both hands on Haruka's shoulders. Her hands were warm; there was a tingling sensation coming from her.

"It might tingle a little." Mason told her, "Thank you for saving me. That's twice I owe you."

"Twice?" Uranus realized Mason recognized her, "But how could you…"

Mason shrugged, "It doesn't matter." She took back her hands and sat back on her heels, "There, you're healed."

Uranus sat up and willed her transformation away. She was in her running outfit again. Haruka looked at Mason with a very steady stare. "You don't seem to care."

"I don't care."

"Why don't you care?" Haruka asked.

Mason sighed. She could ignore the question, get up and walk away. But that's how she dealt with everything in her life. Besides, Haruka had just saved her life.

"Remember the bracelet?" Mason held up her left wrist. Haruka looked at it before nodding. "It's part of a magical duty that I rejected two years ago."

"You're a senshi, like me?"

Mason slowly nodded, "In a way, yes."

"You rejected it?" Haruka frowned at her, "Why?"

"I was tired of dying all the time."

Haurka chuckled, "I can relate."

Mason sat more comfortable and crossed her legs in front. "I was never cut out for this life. It might have been easier if the others were more accepting of me. But being what I am; they are afraid of me."

Haruka knew that feeling too. As an outer scout she was often viewed with a slight fear. After all, she was more powerful then the inner scouts. Her mission often put her at odds with the other five. Yeah, fear was something she could understand.

"I can tell you understand." Mason said gently. "I thought you might."

"Aren't you part of the mission that Lightening is on?"

Mason sighed; her gaze drifted to the remains of her cousin's bike. "We've never been on the same mission. That doesn't mean she and I don't understand one another. We do. More so then any one else can understand me. But she's part of the group; I'm not."

"So if your mission is different then theirs. What is your mission?"

Mason held out her hand and a piece of metal debris settled in her palm. "I don't have one."

Haruka studied the metal shard. "How did you do that?"

"What?"

"The metal thing." Haruka shook her head, "I've never been able to do that."

Mason smiled gently, "I am…I was…the Titanium Soldier. Metal, in all it's forms and types, is mine to control, use, and shape. I can reduce it to liquid if I wanted." She took a moment to liquefy the metal in her hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No. I just altered its state; not the temperature of it. Although I could if I wanted too." Mason willed it to reshape and held out the new object. "It's simple stuff."

Haruka reached out a hesitant hand. She took the metal object and studied it.

"I hope you like cars." Mason said gently.

They both knew Haruka did.

"Why can't the rest of us do that?" Haruka asked.

"I think it has something to do with your being Planetary rather then Elemental. It's all quite convoluted and I'm not entirely sure of it myself."

Mason stood up and put her hands behind her back. "It's late; your partner is going to wonder about you."

Haruka stood and slipped the mini car into her shorts pocket. "I spoke to Michiru before…this happened. She's going out with Usagi and the others; dome kind of art exhibit."

Mason cringed; Haruka chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly. What say I walk you home?"

They started walking towards Mason's home.

Mason kept her hands behind her back. "Art exhibit…All that canvas, paint…I'd be bored to tears."

Haruka chuckled, "So do you like fast cars?"

Their conservation was easy and relaxed as they walked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon: The Metal Age**

PART THREE: IT'S ALL ELEMENTAL

Part A

The house was crowded. But that couldn't be helped. Five women in the same house is bound to create congestion. When each of those women is an Elemental Solider for Earth; crowded was only one problem.

Raiden King was the house cook. No one else would do it. Anila Monroe thought her self too good to cook. She'd always had servants who did that kind of thing. She was the stereotypical perfect blonde-beauty with blue eyes and a killer figure. At times it baffled Raiden that such a woman was a Soldier. Anila spent more times on her appearance and wardrobe then she did on being a Soldier. Let alone being the Solider of Wind. It seemed too ironic that she would be the master of the air; considering she was at times an air-head.

When the announcement to move to Tokyo had come; Anila's first reaction…. "Think of all the shopping I'll be able to do."

With breakfast almost complete; Raiden called for the house to wake up. The first to bounce out of bed was Crystal Rivers. The woman was energetic to a fault; she was all happiness, sunshine, rainbows, and hugs. The world was a happy place for Crystal.

Crystal Rivers had been a Solider the second longest. She was tiny; dainty like an elf or fairy princess. Her earth colored curls fell around in her like a heavy ringlet cloud. Her eyes were deep green; the color of shadowy jade. Her smile was bright and infectious.

Crystal was the kind of girl that was photographed with baby kittens, baby ducks and the like. She was the ultimate Love-The-World spokesperson. She was the front line when it came to protecting the planet; preserving the oceans, reducing air-toxins. She was infuriating at times in her positive and happy-go-lucky attitude.

But as the Solider for Earth; Crystal was formidable. She had natural protectiveness and enough of a fighting spirit to be a good warrior.

"Good morning," She greeted brightly.

Raiden grunted a response; she was not a morning person.

"Hmm, smells great in here." Crystal took down her teapot and started water for tea. She studied the woman reading the newspaper, "Did you sleep last night?"

"What do you think?" Raiden snapped, she turned the page and stopped. "Oh my freaking…" She stopped herself and glared, "It was a woman!"

Crystal was curious, "What was?" She took the paper from Raiden and peered at the page. "International star, Tenno Haruka to appear on Daily Talk this afternoon. This is the superstar's first public appearance since her return to the sport a year ago. Tenno is quoted as saying: "I want to do everyone proud; my team is the reason I am here. My presence here is merely a way to bring to the light what my team is about. They are the real champions. We work together."

Crystal handed the paper back with a big grin, "I like the sound of her. She very team-spirit focused. We could use that around here."

"You're enough of a team-spirit focus." Raiden snatched the paper bag, "But that's the chick I saw with Mason the other day. And I thought it was a guy." She glared at the picture with the article, "I knew they weren't just friends."

"Raiden, talk like that makes people think you're lovers." Crystal reminded the other woman.

Raiden watched as Crystal made tea. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you're so jealous of Mason." Crystal had to wait a few minutes; she looked to Raiden. "You're not lovers, are you?"

"That's gross." Raiden jabbed her finger at Haruka's picture, "She thought that too."

"Can you blame her? You're all huffy because Mason hangs out with a celebrity. If you're not lovers; then stop getting so damn jealous."

"It's not jealousy!" Raiden snapped, "Mason is emotionally unstable. I am trying to protect her from ending up hurt."

Crystal stared at Raiden, "Right…Sure."

Picking up her teapot; Crystal moved to the kitchen table. She started serving herself breakfast as Raiden glowered from her perch by the sink.

"What's this about Mason?" Dylan asked as she walked. She was dressed in a sea-green robe with a white towel around her shoulders. "I heard we were talking about her."

"No, we were talking about Raiden's jealousy."

"Oh, that…" Dylan sat down at the table and nibbled at a piece of toast. "That's boring; we all know she's jealous as Aiden."

"I am not!" Raiden snapped and crossed her arms.

"What about Aiden?" Anila asked as she walked in. She looked the picture of perfection, as always. "I vote we go shopping today." She stood beside Raiden; looking at each of them. "I need new clothes."

Crystal and Dylan shared a look before they ate breakfast.

Raiden glared at Haruka's picture, "I've got plans."

"Fine, I'll go alone." Anila filled a glass with water and sipped at it slowly. She studied Raiden carefully, "You didn't sleep last night."

"So?" Raiden was grumpy and didn't like being so critiqued.

"The fact that you were on par with the Planetary Solider has you pissed." Anila remarked idly, "Personally, it's a complement to me."

Where did she get these things from? Raiden gave her a spiteful look.

"Well it is." Anila continued unfettered, "The fact that you are equally matched to my Planetary twin speaks to how powerful I am."

"As if we needed to be reminded." Dylan countered dryly.

"I can't help it being so powerful." Anila said quickly, "I mean, I AM after all the Wind. It can't help but be so powerful."

Raiden rolled her eyes and stood up, "I think I'm going to puke." She grabbed the paper from the counter and left the kitchen.

Aiden walked in a moment later, "Why did Raiden leave? We haven't had our meeting yet."

"She's not feeling well," Dylan muttered.

"I swear that girl has a chip on her shoulder." Aiden shook her head. Her fire-red hair spilled around her shoulders as she took Raiden's chair. "We need to talk about the Planetary Soliders and how to deal with them."

Breakfast was forgotten as the meeting began.

"I think we can all agree this group is the Planetary Soldiers." AIden looked at her group, "Yes?"

There was murmur of yes.

"We can also agree that the only reason Styx would send Orion here is because one of those children has the Silver Crystal."

Again they agreed.

"So how do we handle them?" Aiden asked, "None of these children is prepared for what's coming. I don't care if they do have the Silver Crystal. They aren't ready."

"But we are," Crystal muttered, "We can face off against Styx."

"Not without Titanium and Lightening." Dylan added, "We need both of them."

Aiden sighed, "Lightening is loyal to her mission. She's not going anywhere until Styx is gone."

"And what about Mason?" Dylan asked, "She walked out on us."

Aiden was quiet, Anila didn't know what to say. It was Crystal who spoke. "Titanium is not a Cardinal Element. It cannot be influenced by us. The Element is only influenced by external things."

"Translation if you please." Aidan muttered.

Anila spoke, "Crystal is saying that none of us can make Titanium fight. It will take someone outside of our group to rekindle her will."

"And what happens if that outside force doesn't come along."

"It already has." Anila stated, "The question is, will Titanium yield?"

"What?" AIden looked to the woman beside her, "What did you say?"

"Mason is angry and afraid and she's bitter." Crystal muttered, "The problem isn't whether she'll join us; the problem is, what do we do in the mean time?"

Aidan considered that, "We get to know the children; since Styx wants the Crystal we have to stop him from having it. One of those girls has it; my bet is on the raven haired one."

"You mean Mars," Crystal shook her head, "She's too much like you to have it."

"That's why I think she does." Aidan countered, "Crystal cozy up Venus, Dylan you get to know Jupiter. I'll handle Mars."

"What about Sailor Moon and the outer planets?"

Anila spoke, "Raiden will handle the outer planets. As for Sailor Moon," She smiled brightly, "I'll handle her."

"You mean you'll handle her boyfriend." Crystal shook her head, "You're nuts, Anila."

"No, I'm determined," Anila told her, "There's a difference."

Crystal shook her head again; she left the kitchen. Dylan followed her.

Aidan leaned on the counter with her arms; she looked at the blonde beside her. "Do you really see Mason coming back to us?"

Anila was quiet for a moment. "No."

"Then how can you say she'll help?"

"Mason will never be one of us again. But we need her powers to win. Without her Solider powers over technology and metal, we can't hope to succeed."

"Why?" Aiden didn't understand, "We don't need her."

Anila sighed, "Sailor Mercury; the Solider of Intelligence and Thought; is in need of an upgrade for her computer and visor. Without them she cannot hope to figure out the enemy. The inner planets will not align fully if she is lacking. Mercury is their weak link in battle. They need her."

Aiden made a face, "They rely on each other."

"Yes; they are friends, Aidan. True friends."

The red-head made a sound of disgust, "That's weak."

"Not for them." Anila regarded the woman beside her, "We would be stronger if we came together."

"We do." Aiden waved her hand to the kitchen, "We just had a meeting together."

"No; that's not it."

"So anyway, back to this whole Mercury upgrade thing. How is that going to help us?"

"We need the Neo Crystal to activate the final evolution. We can't attain the crystal without Mercury's support. She will have the technology and the intelligence to figure out where the Neo Crystal is."

Aiden thought it over, "You're saying we need to be friends on the battlefield with the Planetary Soldiers?"

"Yes."

"The thought makes me queasy."

"You're not the only one." Anila recalled Raiden's reaction, "Raiden is not thrilled at having to work with them."

"Why?"

"She just doesn't like them."

"For once she and I agree on something." Aiden stood up, "So we have to make friends with the Planetary Soldiers, find the Neo Crystal and hope that Titanium will join us." She forced a smile, "Should be easy."

Anila didn't return Aiden's smile, "It won't be."

Aiden frowned, "It never is."

The two women stood in silence in the kitchen. The others left eventually and Aiden looked to Anila.

"Do you ever regret being a Solider?"

Anila shrugged. She set her empty glass aside and crossed to the entrance. She paused and looked back. "I don't regret what I am, Aidan. I like being the Wind. I regret that some Elements are harsher then others."

Aiden frowned, "Meaning?"

"Once this is over and the Neo Crystal is discovered and used. What will you do?"

Aiden hadn't been expecting that.

"Exactly," Anila said softly, "This is your whole life. Beyond this, you don't exist. And for that, for you, I am sad. For all that we want to hate Mason for leaving. She is the only one who is strong enough to do it. Even if we wanted to; like I know Crystal does, she won't leave. None of us will ever do it." Anila sighed and looked away for a moment. "We will all die being Soldiers. The only one who will be left standing is Mason. And for that I am sad."

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"The world is lonely for her, Aiden." Anila said gently, "Dylan has her boyfriend back home; you have your son, Crystal has her work. I have my family. But Mason…there's no one waiting for her to come back."

Aiden hadn't thought of that, "If she wasn't such a cold-hearted, stubborn-"

"Stop it, Aiden." Anila cut her off harshly. "Mason isn't like that. It's what she ahd to be in order to do her duty. Metal does not react like we do; like Crystal said. Metal is steadfast; solid, it will hold up under pressure. Fire, Wind, Ocean, Earth…they can all change, move, bend, flow as they need to. But Metal, especially Titanium can't. Pressure is what makes Titanium stronger. It's indestructible because of its foundational structure."

Aiden arched a brow, "What?"

"Never mind; my point is: Mason was losing her self to her Element." Anila looked away and drew in a breath, "We all have. Crystal is the living Mother Earth; Dylan is like the Ocean and you are definitely all Fire. Even I have become like the Wind I am. But to become Titanium is to be alone." Anila paused, "It's frightening."

"So if Titanium is indestructible. You're saying Mason is immortal?"

Anila shrugged, "She has survived more then any of us. No one else could have walked away from that explosion you caused in Las Vegas. Or the earthquake that Crystal caused in California. That building literally collapsed on top of Mason. Had she been one of us; she would have been crushed to death."

"I forgot about those times." Aidan shook her head, "She really has been through a lot."

"Yes, she has."

"I suppose I could try to be less harsh on her." Aidan muttered, "But she just pisses me off."

"And that is the way it will always be." Anila countered, "You are Fire, Aiden and she is Metal. The two of you will always create sparks."

"So if she and I can't mesh; who is going to convince her to help us?"

Anila smiled; her eyes softened as they filled with secrets. "We should start looking for our new friends."

Aiden stared at the Wind Solider as the woman left the kitchen. A moment later she left the house and Aiden was truly alone. The silence around her was bothersome; she needed activity, she needed people.

She left the house and began her search for the Planetary Solider of Mars. Something told her this wasn't going to be a short day.


End file.
